Especial San Valentín
by Altea Kaur
Summary: Trilogía de One-Shots independientes de Rose y Scorpius con motivo del 14 de febrero.
1. Parque

He aquí el primer one-shot de esta pequeña idea que me surgió un día en clase de neuroanatomía (eran 4 horas seguidas, no me culpen!). Quería hacer una historia para el día de San Valentín, pero me llegaron tres ideas, así que decidí publicarlas todas en esto que llamé el Especial de San Valentín.

Dedicado a ti, que estás detrás de mi felicidad.

¡Disfrútenlo!

Todo lo que no reconozcan es mío, lo demás (la mayoría) es de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling!

**Parque.**

Rose caminaba por entre los árboles de su parque _muggle_ favorito. En cierta forma eso le ayudaba a liberar la frustración que la causaba no tener una cita para el día siguiente, el tan mencionado San Valentín que todas las chicas enamoradas esperaban con ansia y en el que las solteras, como ella, estaban solas en sus apartamentos sin nadie con quien compartir porque todos sus amigos y amigas estaban ocupados con sus novias o novios.

Para colmo de males, ella era la encargada de escribir el artículo del 14 de febrero para El Profeta, anunciando todas las maravillas del amor que ella creía eran una idiotez. Bufó con desagrado y dejó que el aire frío y húmedo se llevara toda su irritación. Lo que le gustaba de caminar a esa hora era que no había mucha gente, pues estaba casi oscuro y cerrarían pronto.

Mientras caminaba, le pareció escuchar a alguien gritando, pero no le dio importancia y siguió con su camino, observando el amplio cielo, cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban que llovería pronto, al parecer el clima estaba acorde con su humor.

Cuando sintió un par de gotas de lluvia caer sobre su rostro, soltó un suspiro de desenfado y tomó un paraguas que había cargado por si acaso, pues ese día cuando dejó su apartamento, estaba igual de nublado y no quería que todos sus pergaminos con notas se estropearan.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando escuchó algo moviéndose entre los arbustos. Frunció el entrecejo y sacó su varita lista para enfrentarse a cualquiera que se le interpusiera en el camino. Para su sorpresa, sólo era un perro un poco grande, uno muy lindo, si podía añadir, con un abundante pelaje castaño. El animal sólo la observaba moviendo la cola con alegría.

-Hola, amigo ¿estás perdido?- dijo Rose sonriente, intentando ver la placa que llevaba en el cuello.

-¡Max!- escuchó que gritaron cerca de allí. El perro se fue corriendo en dirección del sonido y regresó segundos después cuando Rose ya había comenzado a caminar con tranquilidad, bajo la copiosa lluvia.

-Max ¿por qué te desapareces de repente?- preguntó una voz agitada de hombre tras ella.

Cuando Rose volteó no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Max, el perro, siendo acariciado por su dueño, un chico rubio con un paraguas que se le hacía extrañamente familiar…

-¿Scorpius Malfoy?- preguntó sorprendida, atrayendo la atención de él.

-¿Rose?- preguntó Scorpius extrañado alzando la vista con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaron los dos al unísono, riendo por la coincidencia.

-Tú primero- dijo Scorpius sin dejar de sonreír.

-Vivo cerca- contestó ella tomando un poco más fuerte el paraguas, pues la lluvia había arreciado de repente-. ¿y tú?

-Vine a pasear a mi perro, llevaba una hora buscándolo- explicó- parece que más bien me vino a pasear a mí- comentó burlándose de sí mismo.

Rose no podía creer la extraña casualidad. Ellos dos habían sido novios en su quinto año en Hogwarts, pero habían cortado por situaciones que Rose ya no lograba recordar. Aún así, habían seguido siendo amigos hasta salir del colegio, cuando de repente habían simplemente perdido el contacto.

-¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó el rubio con gran interés, algo que Rose notó y la hizo sonrojar.

-Bien, podría decirse- contestó con una sonrisa forzada, recordando todas sus desgracias de San Valentín.

-Me parece que hay una gran historia detrás de esa respuesta- dijo Scorpius acariciándose la barbilla, algo que Rose sabía era muy característico de él, siempre tan intuitivo.

-¿Tú cómo has estado?- preguntó Rose para evitar el tema, aunque sorprendiéndose a sí misma de tener una gran curiosidad en cuanto a él se refería, estaba en cierto punto dolida por que él nunca había contestado a las dos cartas que le había enviado después de que se graduaron, aunque eso había sido cinco años atrás.

-Bien, supongo- contestó él del mismo modo.

Se observaron durante unos instantes, que a Rose le parecieron eternos, él en definitiva estaba muy cambiado, ya no tenía la pinta de ese adolescente que ella recordaba.

-¿Te parece bien si te invito un café?- preguntó él mirándola directo a los ojos-. Creo que me estoy congelando.

Rose sonrió auténticamente esta vez y asintió, siguiéndolo hasta la salida del encharcado parque y caminando en silencio dos cuadras más hasta llegar a un acogedor café _muggle_ que estaba casi vacío. Dejaron a Max afuera (tuvieron que hacerlo) y entraron.

Scorpius le retiró la silla para que se sentara. Rose no había olvidado lo caballeroso que era. Algunas veces, cuando estaba completamente sola en su habitación, sin nadie con quien charlar, lo recordaba, así como lo mucho que había estado enamorada de él. Cuando se sentó frente a ella pudo verlo realmente, llevaba una barba rala de varios días, unas ojeras prominentes, el cabello más corto que la última vez que lo había visto, había crecido algunos centímetros más desde la graduación, pero también estaba más delgado. Lo único que no había cambiado mucho era su mirada, tan profunda y llena de brillo.

Rose se sonrojó al notar que él también la observaba.

Antes de que alguno de los dos dijera algo, la mesera llegó a tomarles la orden, ambos pidieron lo mismo y después se hizo un silencio incómodo.

-¿Y… qué es lo que haces ahora?- preguntó Rose, harta del silencio y de las miradas escrutadoras.

-Soy sanador en San Mungo, en el Departamento de Daños Provocados por Hechizos- contestó Scorpius con una sonrisa de medio lado que Rose no supo cómo interpretar, era casi como si le estuviera ocultando algo-. Tú trabajas para El Profeta ¿cierto?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- ¿acaso él era un acosador que se había obsesionado con ella y por eso lo había encontrado en el parque, todo parte de un perfecto plan?

-He leído tus artículos, salen en primero plana- rió él. Rose se sonrojo. Estaba paranoica, se regañó mentalmente.

-Sí- carraspeó-. Supuse que era por eso- para aliviar un poco la vergüenza, bebió un sorbo de su café, estaba realmente bueno.

-¿Qué tal está tu familia?- preguntó él con interés, algo que Rose notó de nuevo-. Supe que tu primo James estuvo en San Mungo hace un mes, aunque no supe si estaba bien, realmente.

¿De verdad estaba interesado en su vida? Porque súbitamente ella tuvo una necesidad de saber todo de él y de que él supiera todo de ella, tal como era antes…

-Sí, él… se lastimó en el trabajo, ya sabes, algo clasificado, supongo que por eso no te informaron- dijo Rose sin poder evitar que sus ojos reflejaran cierta tristeza-. Todos hemos estado bien, gracias- dijo, sintiendo que no necesitaba dar más información, o al menos eso le decía la opresión que sentía en el pecho, contra el corazón- ¿y tu familia? Supe que tu madre hizo una fundación para apoyar los Derechos de las Criaturas Mágicas en Extinción.

-Sí, ella… la fundó hace un año, más o menos, a papá no le hizo gracia, ya sabes… su historia con el hipogrifo…- sonrió Scorpius, notando el cambio repentino de Rose, quien no había podido evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo de cuando el rubio le contó sobre la historia de Buckbeack desde el punto de vista de los Malfoy.

-¿lista para mañana?- preguntó Scorpius intentando cambiar de tema.

-¿Qué hay mañana?- preguntó Rose frunciendo el entrecejo, confundida.

-Es San Valentín- recordó Scorpius sorprendido-. Ya sabes, la razón de que en San Mungo haya miles de casos de indigestión por tanta azúcar y de que haya un alto índice de nacimientos a mediados de octubre…

Rose no pudo evitar reír, al menos algo no había cambiado, él seguía siendo gracioso.

-Yo no festejo ese día, al menos ya no- esperó que Scorpius no notara el tono de nostalgia en su voz-. Para mí significa el día de más trabajo, tengo que escribir un artículo completo sobre el amor y todas esas cursilerías…

-Así que asumo que no estás saliendo con nadie- comentó el rubio observándola con fijeza, algo que la hizo sonrojar, como si la hubieran atrapado haciendo algo indebido.

-No desde hace un año, más o menos- respondió ella desviando la mirada-. Salía con Andrew Thomas, ¿lo recuerdas?

-¿El chico que se rompió la mitad de los huesos en un partido de quidditch?- se sorprendió Scorpius. Rose no pudo evitar reír ante su mirada, era bastante gracioso.

-Sí, él mismo. De cualquier manera eso se acabó.

-¿Lo amabas?- preguntó Scorpius, Rose hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera.

-No sé si en realidad haya estado enamorada de alguien alguna vez, en realidad- las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas. Notó cómo la sonrisa del rubio se tensaba, y él desvió la mirada como por reflejo. Rose se sintió mal por eso, seguramente él lo había interpretado mal, ella se había referido a después de salir con él.

-¿Por eso…?- Scorpius carraspeó, como dando su último respiro ante una última oportunidad donde ya no tenía nada que perder- ¿por eso nunca contestaste mis cartas?- preguntó.

Rose lo miró extrañada, genuinamente confundida.

-¿Cartas? Nunca recibí una carta tuya- respondió intentado encontrar respuestas más allá de sus ojos-. Yo fui la que te escribió y tú no respondiste- dijo con la voz más sentida de lo que pretendía.

-Pero…- Scorpius estaba más confundido que ella- yo te escribí, varias veces, y nunca me llegó ni una sola carta tuya.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, asimilándolo todo.

-¿De verdad me escribiste?- preguntó Rose, sólo para estar segura.

-En la graduación te prometí que lo haría- recordó Scorpius dolido-, y yo nunca falto a mi palabra- y eso fue suficiente, después de tanto tiempo, Rose seguía creyendo en él, pues de alguna manera u otra, seguía siendo su amigo, aquel con el que iba a juegos de quidditch y compartía golosinas de Honeyduckes.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, entonces?- preguntó Rose pensativa- las cartas no pudieron simplemente perderse, tu lechuza me conoce y la mía te conoce a ti.

-Quizás…- dijo Scorpius luego de mucho tiempo, poniéndose pálido- quizás alguien las interceptó.

-¿Por qué alguien haría eso?- preguntó Rose, sin poderlo creer, pero tomándolo como una posibilidad. De alguna manera u otra, la presión en su pecho se había hecho más ligera al saber parte de la verdad.

-No sé… ¿celos?- cuando Rose vio que las manos se Scorpius temblaban, supo que algo sucedía.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Qué no me estás diciendo?- exigió saber.

Scorpius soltó un bufido de rabia e indignación.

-¿Recuerdas ese chico con el que salías en el séptimo año? ¿Matt algo?

Rose asintió.

-Pues me escuchó decirte que te escribiría en el verano, que nos mantendríamos en contacto- Rose recordó esa vez como la última en que había abrazado a Scorpius ¿por qué pensaba en eso ahora? Tampoco era que le siguiera gustando…-. Después de eso él me dijo que no te escribiera, que él estaba contigo y no sé qué más. Me lo tomé como una estupidez, aunque me sonó más como un intento de amenaza.

Rose se puso completamente roja de rabia ¿así que Matt, el que la había engañado dos meses después acostándose con su secretaria, era el responsable del final de su amistad con Scorpius?

-Scorpius…- comenzó Rose-. Lo siento tanto… de verdad, yo…

-No fue tu culpa- cortó el rubio soltando un respingo-. Al menos lo aclaramos, ¿no es cierto?- sonrió, pero Rose vio cierto ápice de tristeza en sus ojos.

-Aún así lo lamento- siguió Rose con sinceridad, tomando su mano por encima de la mesa, sin poderlo evitar-. Lamento haberme perdido cinco años de tu vida.

Scorpius el devolvió el apretón cariñosamente.

-Créeme que yo también lo lamento.

Rose le sonrió con calidez. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo había extrañado hasta ese momento. Sin embargo, había pasado tanto tiempo que sabía que ya no eran las mismas personas, habían cambiado seguramente en muchos aspectos, ahora lo que quedaba era empezar de cero, pero ¿empezar qué? ¿retomar su amistad? Rose no estaba segura de poder con eso, no cuando lo único que quería hacer era acercarse un poco más y besarlo, era un deseo que no había sentido por nadie antes, el sentir miles de sensaciones en su estómago y las manos, un sentimiento de querer saber todo de él, sentir que era El chico, el único, ¿era posible sentir eso con tan sólo haber pasado una hora juntos después de tanto tiempo?

-Ya debo irme- dijo Scorpius con calma-. Tengo turno en una hora, así que…

-Claro, seguro- afirmó Rose, sin saber qué hacer, quería gritarle en la cara que le seguía gustando, pero no podía ¿o sí?-. Yo debería ir a escribir el artículo, de todos modos.

Scorpius le ayudó a ponerse su abrigo color vino, pagó la cuenta bajo las protestas de una Rose que quería paga su parte (algo en lo que no se salió con la suya) y al fin salieron a la calle. Había dejado de llover, pero las calles estaban llenas de charcos y el cielo aún estaba nublado. Max ladró desde el otro lado de la calle cuando los vio dejar el café, yendo hacia ellos de inmediato, alejándose del refugio que le ofrecía el parteaguas de la casa de enfrente.

-¿Y en dónde vives?- preguntó Scorpius.

-En la siguiente cuadra- contestó Rose con las manos en los bolsillos, en un intento de que él no notara sus temblores por la cercanía. Cuando vio que él la acompañaría hasta su apartamento, dijo-. No es necesario que me acompañes, en serio…

-Sólo será hasta la puerta- rió él-. No puedo dejar que una chica tan linda como tú camine sola por allí.

Rose se sonrojó con la mención, él solía decirle eso aún después de que habían terminado. Caminaron la cuadra restante en silencio, sólo roto por el sonido de sus pasos y sus respiraciones agitadas. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del edificio, Rose se volvió hacia él.

-Espero verte pronto- dijo mordiéndose el labio.

-Yo también- coincidió él, ahora con una sonrisa sincera adornando su rostro-. Nos vemos- dijo, después se volvió y camino unos cuantos pasos, seguido de Max.

Rose se quedó plantada en la puerta.

-¡Scorpius!- exclamó y fue hacia él, quien volteó extrañado.

Rose le echó los brazos al cuello en un largo abrazo. Él posó una de sus manos en su cintura y la otra en su espalda, acercándola más a él. Rose posó su cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello, aspirando su masculina colonia, con miles de mariposas revolucionarias haciendo estragos en cada fibra de su ser.

-Te extrañé- le dijo en un susurro.

-Y yo a ti, Rosie- respondió Scorpius del mismo modo.

-Creí que no querías saber nada de mí- dijo Rose con tristeza-. Me dolió muchísimo, eras mi mejor amigo y ahora que sabemos qué sucedió…

Scorpius se separó un poco de ella para verla a los ojos. Rose pudo ver determinación en ellos y entonces sucedió: la besó. A Rose le tomó una milésima de segundo darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, darse cuenta de esos labios, ahora tan extrañamente familiares, los mismo que le habían dado su primero beso, posados sobre los suyos de nuevo, con un sentimiento más profundo que antes.

Rose cerró los ojos y simplemente se dejó llevar, abrazándolo cada vez más, moviendo sus labios en sincronía con los suyos, tan cálidos y suaves a comparación con el frío del ambiente…

Cuando se separaron, Scorpius la miró con tal intensidad que Rose se sintió desnuda.

-No quiero volver a ser tu amigo, Rose- dijo él con firmeza, como diciéndoselo a él mismo, Rose sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón, otra vez-. No me malentiendas, yo… quiero ser más que eso. Sé que es la primera vez que nos vemos en años, pero… creo que podría funcionar esta vez.

Rose se mordió el labio, ansiosa.

-Volvamos a empezar, entonces- dijo con una tímida sonrisa, que le fue respondida por él-. No estás saliendo con nadie ahora, ¿cierto?- preguntó, cayendo en la cuenta de que no sabía si él estaba soltero.

-No desde hace mucho- rió él negando con la cabeza, sin dejar de abrazarla por la cintura. Rose se sentía tan bien con su contacto, tan protegida, tan… en perfección-. Salgamos mañana ¿quieres?- pidió él.

-No habrá un solo lugar disponible, es San Valentín ¿recuerdas?

-Cierto…en ese caso, podemos vernos en el parque de nuevo ¿qué te parece?

-Nos vemos a las cuatro allí mismo- dijo Rose. Scorpius asintió y la besó en la mejilla con suavidad una última vez antes de Desaparecer junto con Max.

Cuando Rose llegó a su apartamento, la euforia que sentía salió a manera de un grito ahogado, así que, aprovechando toda la adrenalina que sentía, tomó pluma y pergamino y se puso a escribir.

_El amor, una simple palabra que es tan complicada en la práctica. Seguro a más de uno de ustedes les ha sucedido algún desastre amoroso que en realidad después sólo les puede servir para mejorar en este juego que a mí antes me parecía sin sentido. Todos los tropiezos nos ayudan a mejorar, a madurar para cuando el día en que nuestra alma gemela llegue, estemos listos para recibirla sin reparos._

_La cuestión de las almas gemelas ha estado de moda desde hace mucho tiempo, y yo siempre me había preguntado si era verdad, pues si les soy sincera aún no lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero es distinto cuando veo a ese chico a los ojos, al indicado, devolverme la mirada con nada más que amor reflejándose en sus ojos. _

_Todos estamos hechos para amar, no creo que haya un solo ser humano, mago o muggle, que nunca haya sentido lo que es, no necesariamente el amor a una pareja como siempre nos hacen creer, sino el amor por un amigo, por un familiar, incluso por una mascota. El amor tiene muchas manifestaciones diferentes, sólo hay que saber distinguirlas y estar listos para recibirlas con los brazos abiertos. _

_Desde hace tiempo yo ya no creía en el amor sincero, pero hoy, este día, algo simplemente cambió, algo que me hizo creer de nuevo, y quisiera compartirles esto: no importa que tan solo o sola te sientas, siempre hay alguien, en algún lugar, esperando por ti así como tú por él. Porque el amor no tiene fronteras, ni límites, y nadie puede detenerlo nunca. _

El pequeño escrito de Rose salió publicado a la mañana siguiente, a la editora simplemente le había fascinado. Satisfecha con su trabajo, Rose se tomó la mañana libre, sin dejar atrás las ansias que sentía por saber que en unas cuantas horas se vería con Scorpius nuevamente.

Su habitación estaba hecha un desastre, con ropa por todos lados. Le había tomado al menos dos horas decidir qué se iba a poner. Quería que ese día fuera perfecto, aunque por desgracia había amanecido igual de nublado y no había muchas señales de que el sol fuera a salir pronto. Al fin se decidió por unos jeans oscuros, una blusa de pequeñas flores, un abrigo púrpura y unos zapatos cerrados por si llovía. Trenzó su cabello pelirrojo para evitar que se esponjara y cuando notó, faltaban veinte minutos para las cuatro de la tarde.

Tomó aire varias veces para tranquilizarse, se aseguró de que todo estuviera en su lugar, y salió del apartamento simulando tranquilidad. Caminó hasta el lugar en el que se habían encontrado el día anterior y se sentó en una banca a esperar por Scorpius, quien llegó puntual.

-Leí tu artículo en la mañana- dijo sonriendo a manera de saludo. Rose se sonrojó un poco-. ¡Fue estupendo!

-Gracias- dijo Rose alegremente y lo invitó a sentarse junto a ella.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, observando a la gente que pasaba frente a ellos. Rose sintió cómo Scorpius la tomaba de la mano, ella entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, sintiendo cómo encajaban.

-No parece que haya pasado tanto tiempo ¿sabes?- dijo Rose viéndolo a los ojos-. Siento que aún te conozco.

-Y sin embargo no somos los mismos- rió Scorpius-. Cuéntame un poco de ti, aparte de tu trabajo, ya sabes que he leído todo lo que has escrito los últimos años.

-¿Todo?

-Todos los días busco alguna noticia tuya, es como una costumbre- admitió ruborizado, sin saber que había hecho que el corazón de Rose palpitara con mayor rapidez-. Así que… cuéntame.

-Pues no hay mucho qué decir, en realidad- Rose apenas se daba cuenta de eso-. Como te dije ayer, no he salido con nadie en un año, la verdad es que me he estado refugiando en mi trabajo. Mi familia me apoya, claro, los veo cada semana. He vivido en el mismo apartamento desde la graduación, a pesar de que mis padres no querían. Aún amo el helado de chocolate, la lluvia y sentarme junto al fuego a leer un buen libro. He desarrollado una fuerte adicción a las novelas de amor y la música de Colbie Caillat (es muggle, bastante vieja). Aún me gusta nadar en los días de mucho sol y jugar quidditch con mis primos, aunque algunos de ellos ya están casados.

Scorpius la escuchó sin hacer ninguna interrupción, como si intentara memorizar cada una de las palabras dichas por ella.

-¿Qué me dices de ti?

-Pues como te dije ayer, trabajo en San Mungo, estuve tres años adicionales estudiando para ser sanador, pero es básicamente lo único que he hecho desde entonces. Me mudé de casa de mis padres después de graduarnos de Hogwarts, encontré a Max dos años después, llegó a mi casa siendo un cachorro. Aún mantengo contacto con mis amigos del colegio y mis días libres a veces salgo con ellos, si no me la paso durmiendo, no tengo nada más qué hacer. He salido con algunas mujeres, lo admito, pero no ha sido nada serio, nunca llegan a entender por completo mi trabajo, pero es lo que amo y no pienso dejarlo. Algunas veces cuando voy a casa de mis padres de visita me la paso horas volando, eso no ha cambiado. Aún mi bebida favorita es la cerveza de mantequilla y secretamente me da miedo la oscuridad.

Rose sonrió con eso último. Se acordaba de cada detalle como si no hubiera transcurrido el tiempo. Quizás, sólo quizás, no había cambiado tanto como ella creía. Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Si te soy sincera- comenzó Rose tiempo después- no puedo ni siquiera recordar por qué fue que cortamos en primer lugar.

Scorpius desvió un poco la mirada y luego dijo:

-Porque fui un total y completo cobarde- admitió. Rose frunció el entrecejo, pero lo dejó continuar-. Sabíamos en qué nos estábamos metiendo cuando comenzamos a ser amigos, pero ser algo más… crearía un gran conflicto familiar y decidimos dejarlo, argumentamos que no estábamos listos para algo así.

Rose entonces comenzó a recordar. Lo que él decía era cierto, ambos habían tenido miedo de lo que su relación podría acarrear, razón por la que nadie, ni siquiera la mejor amiga de Rose, supo de su noviazgo.

-Claro que me arrepentí dos minutos después cuando te vi irte- confesó Scorpius, como si fuera su secreto mejor guardado, algo que no se había admitido ni siquiera a él mismo en todo ese tiempo.

Los ojos de Rose se aguaron y desvió la vista para que él no lo notara, pero lo hizo. Scorpius la rodeó delicadamente con sus brazos y Rose apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, preguntándose si de verdad habían sido así de estúpidos. Tiempo después, Rose lo miró directo a los ojos y sonrió con amargura.

-Llevo siete años arrepintiéndome el no haber seguido con lo nuestro, no hagas que pase más tiempo.

Scorpius le dirigió una sonrisa de felicidad y enseguida la besó, un beso más calmado que el del día anterior, pero en él ya no había tristeza, sino una enorme alegría de poder luchar por su amor esta vez, sin importarles nadie más que sólo ellos.

Seis meses después, Scorpius se mudó al departamento de Rose, iban al parque a diario después del trabajo.

Un año más tarde se casaron.

Sus familias, después de saber toda la historia, no pusieron objeciones.

**Bien, este es el final del primer one-shot. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y me dejen un lindo review (¿sabían que así actualizo más rápido? xD) con sus comentarios, recomendaciones, etc. todo es bien recibido. **

**Las tres se desarrollarán en días lluviosos, creo, culpen al clima de México estos últimos días jiji**

**Para todos ustedes un gran y fuerte abrazo!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	2. Edredón

Hola! Quiero darles las gracias infinitas por sus hermosos comentarios en el one-shot anterior, que es la razón por la que estoy actualizando más rápidamente. Quizás encuentren un poco mmm ¿típico? esto de la sala común de los premios anuales, pero no se me ocurrió otra manera para que la historia fuera coherente.

Va dedicado a todos los que se pasan por aquí, con todo mi amor y buenos deseos.

¡Disfruten!

**Edredón. **

Rose salió con sigilo de su dormitorio de Premio Anual; intentaba no hacer ruido para no despertar a Scorpius, quien dormía en la habitación contigua y siempre se quejaba de lo madrugadora que era y de lo molesto que encontraba no poder volver a dormir cuando escuchaba sus pasos escandalosos. No era que se llevara mal con él, sólo podría decirse que habían tenido que aprender a soportarse al ser obligados a prácticamente vivir juntos sin conocerse, durante su último año en Hogwarts; Scorpius era un buen compañero, uno muy agradable si Rose pensaba objetivamente y, aunque no lo admitía en voz alta, resultaba ser algo más para ella; y es que no podía evitar que cierta parte suya se sintiera atraída hacia él.

El día estaba frío, no había dejado de llover en toda la noche y aún se podían ver algunas gotas de fina lluvia caer sobre el cristal de la ventana que tenía vista a los jardines. Era un día deprimente si se consideraba que era San Valentín, pero para Rose era simplemente otro sábado, un hermoso día nublado en el que podía estar todo el día en pijama y pantuflas, recostada en el sofá leyendo un buen libro junto al fuego crepitante.

Así que sin perder más tiempo, apuntó su varita a la chimenea y unas lindas llamaradas anaranjadas dieron vida a los leños que pronto comenzaron a arder, calentando así la estancia. Con una gran sonrisa de placidez en el rostro, Rose tomó su libro favorito de una de las mesitas y comenzó a leer echa un ovillo en el sofá individual.

-¿Eternos?- preguntó una voz somnolienta junto a ella.

Rose dio un respingo, no había escuchado a Scorpius llegar. Tenía una pinta muy curiosa, con un pantalón de pijama de franela que le quedaba largo, una camiseta blanca muy holgada y con un edredón cubriéndolo; Rose pensó que se veía adorable (pero sólo un poco, se dijo). Se sentó echo un ovillo igual que Rose en el sofá de al lado, temblando.

-No creo que te interese, Scorp, pero es mi libro favorito- resopló Rose observándolo por encima del libro- ¿qué haces despierto de todos modos?

-Tenía mucho frío y luego te escuché, así que dije "hey, tal vez Rosie se alegrará con mi presencia hoy".

Rose no pudo evitar reír, negando con la cabeza. Ese chico le caía bien, aunque no podía decirse que eran amigos aún, lo único que tenían en común, hasta donde ella sabía, era esa sala.

-¿Por qué no te estás alistando para la salida a Hogsmeade?- preguntó el chico con curiosidad.

-Porque San Valentín es una estupidez- dijo Rose rodando los ojos, observándolo críticamente.

-Lo dice alguien cuyo libro favorito habla de almas gemelas- dijo Scorpius alzando las cejas.

-¿Cómo supiste que…?

-No podía dormir un día, así que leí tu apreciado libro… interesante, pero no creo en esa basura de almas gemelas…

Rose se puso colorada y lo miró enojada.

-No tenías por qué leerlo entonces si crees que es una tontería, ¿sabes?- dicho esto, siguió con su lectura, procurando que el libro le tapara toda la cara.

-¿Entonces lo crees?- preguntó él minutos después.

-¿Creer qué?- contestó Rose bruscamente sin dejar de ver el libro, pero no dejando que él notara que le prestaba toda su atención.

-En eso de las almas gemelas- explicó Scorpius, quien al fin se había quitado el edredón de encima, seguramente porque el fuego le daba el suficiente calor.

-No lo sé- dijo Rose honestamente, intentando retomar el hilo de la historia, pero la colonia del chico se colaba por sus fosas nasales, causándole una seria distracción contra la que ella peleaba. Una vez que se dio cuenta que no podía seguir, decidió aprovechar esa pequeña hora de los sábados, que era una de las pocas oportunidades que tenía de hablar con él a solas de algo que no fuera el colegio- ¿tú por qué no estás alistándote para ir a Hogsmeade?

Scorpius lo pensó un momento mientras la escrutaba con la mirada, fue cuando Rose recordó que quizás su pelirrojo y alborotado cabello debía estar más desalineado de lo normal y se sonrojó un poco, esperando que él no se diera cuenta.

-No tengo nadie con quién ir, la verdad- admitió. Se estiró con pereza y después continuó-: todos mis amigos tienen una cita, así que mis posibilidades de ir solo en el día más cursi del año son del cien por ciento.

Rose levantó una ceja divertida.

-¿El rompecorazones Malfoy no tiene una cita? Eso sí que es nuevo- dijo burlona, Scorpius rió con ella, al parecer encontrando el asunto igual de chistoso, pero por razones distintas.

-¿De dónde sacas que soy un rompecorazones, Rosie?- preguntó, luciendo realmente interesado, aunque intentaba disimularlo.

Rose lo observó con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas de la sorpresa.

-Debes ser realmente miope para no darte cuenta de la cantidad de chicas que se pelean por ti.

La cara de Scorpius era todo un poema, parecía genuinamente sorprendido.

-Debes de estar bromeando- dijo incrédulo.

Rose no lo pudo evitar y soltó una carcajada, que pronto se vio acompañada de lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Por qué rayos crees entonces que todas las chicas siempre tratan de hablar contigo o acapararte en los pasillos, o te envían miles de obsequios sin razón, o te invitan a salir discretamente, o te toquetean "accidentalmente" en los pasillos?- Scorpius parecía consternado, lo que sólo hizo reír más a Rose, que dijo entrecortadamente-: para ser un Ravenclaw eres bastante lento para este tipo de cosas ¿sabes?

-¿Y tú cómo rayos sabes todo eso?- preguntó él, con una sonrisa de resignación y aliviado de que Rose hubiera dejado de reír tan fuerte, aunque se veía que hacía un esfuerzo muy grande- ¿acaso me espías, Weasley?

"En parte" pensó Rose pícaramente para sus adentros, recordando la vez que lo había visto con sólo el pantalón del pijama puesto en uno de los días de calor, cuando había ido a su habitación a pedirle un libro de Transformaciones.

-No, no te espío- dijo rodando los ojos-, pero tu situación es bastante obvia. Siempre te sucede eso cuando salimos de algunas de las clases que compartimos, o cuando tengo que darte algún aviso, o tan simple como ver al montón de niñas aquí afuera en la mañana para "acompañarte" al Gran Comedor.

Scorpius meditó las palabras de Rose con un sonrojo que no podía esconderse.

-Mi lentitud quizás explique por qué mis dos anteriores novias me dejaron- comentó pensativo, aunque lucía ligeramente divertido.

Rose no dijo nada, no quería que él supiera que sabía más de su vida de lo que se supondría, pero no era su culpa. Las noticias de las parejas y rompimientos en Hogwarts estaban en boca de todos y era inevitable enterarse cuando se comentaban por todos lados, más si se trataba del Bombón Malfoy, como todas las chicas lo llamaban.

-Bien, querida Rose- dijo Scorpius haciendo una reverencia exagerada-, después de estas altas y bajas de autoestima por culpa de mi vida amorosa, me marcho.

Rose le dirigió una última mirada divertida, aún sin poder creer que ese chico no se diera cuenta de todo lo que causaba en las mujeres (incluyéndose, aunque no lo admitía en voz alta, recordemos). Con mucha dificultad volvió a su libro, ignorando el hecho de que Scorpius le recordaba a uno de los protagonistas.

Cinco minutos después Scorpius regresó a la sala, ahora vestido apropiadamente para salir. Rose intentó ignorarlo, pero sentía su mirada puesta en ella de manera insistente.

-¿Vas a hacer eso todo el día?- preguntó Rose comenzando a fastidiarse.

-Puedo preguntarte lo mismo- se burló Scorpius. Rose lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo, dándole a entender que no sabía a qué se refería- ¿Vas a estar aquí todo el día leyendo ese libro por centésima vez o vienes conmigo al pueblo?

El corazón de Rose comenzó a palpitar con fuerza ¿de verdad la estaba invitando a salir? Tenía que ser una mala broma.

-La opción uno suena tentadora- dijo Rose con voz inocente.

Scorpius rodó los ojos y, acto seguido, le quitó el libro de las manos y lo cerró, para después ponerlo fuera de su alcance.

-Anda, Rose, acompáñame a Hogsmeade. Solo será una salida casual de Premios Anuales. Ve a cambiarte, te veo aquí en diez minutos- le dijo.

Rose puso las manos en la cintura. Podía tener un _crush_ con él, pero eso no le daba el derecho de mandarle nada y Scorpius lo sabía. Rose decidió tomar ventaja de la situación.

-Tú no me das órdenes, Malfoy- dijo Rose con voz peligrosa, lo que hizo retroceder a Scorpius un paso-. Vamos a aclarar las cosas-siguió-, primero, dame mi libro- Scorpius tragó saliva y se lo devolvió sin poner ningún reparo-. Segundo, tardaré el tiempo que se me de la gana, ¿escuchaste?

Scorpius la miró con incredulidad al saber que su propuesta había sido aceptada. Rose le dirigió una sonrisa de suficiencia y se fue riendo a su habitación, diciendo:

-Eres tan inocente, Scorp.

Debía admitir que la idea de ir a Hogsmeade con él era intrigante.

Fiel a sus convicciones, Rose tardó once minutos en estar lista y encontrarse de nuevo con Scorpius en la sala común; él ya la esperaba recostado cuan largo era y con los ojos cerrados, en el sillón más grande.

Rose se mordió le labio, conteniendo unas ganas locas que tenía de besarlo.

-Aquí estoy- dijo para hacerse notar.

Scorpius abrió los ojos con pereza y dijo:

-Bien, me muero de hambre-. Rose no supo exactamente cómo interpretar eso, aunque fue más fácil cuando se dirigieron juntos al Gran Comedor. "Deja de ser tan calentona, Weasley" se regañó mentalmente.

Todo el lugar estaba decorado con motivo de San Valentín, con corazones en todas sus representaciones y estatuillas de cupido. Rose sólo podía pensar que era una idiotez, aunque sintió un hueco en su corazón al ver a sus amigos y amigas con sus respectivos novios y ella completamente sola; bueno, no podía decir que estaba sola, porque Scorpius la acompañaba, pero aún así él no era nada cercano a un novio.

Los dos premios anuales tomaron asiento en la mesa de Ravenclaw, que era la menos abarrotada.

-¿Y…?- comenzó Scorpius cuando comenzaban a servirse el desayuno- ¿cómo es que no tienes cita para hoy?

Aunque en otras circunstancias Rose se hubiera molestado, diciendo que no era su asunto lo que sucedía o no en su vida amorosa, contestó tranquilamente:

-Estoy harta de las relaciones de dos días, ¿sabes? Supongo que aún espero…- no quiso continuar, había hablado demasiado ya.

-Esperas al indicado, he de suponer- dijo Scorpius sin burla, mirándola a los ojos mientras masticaba su avena.

Rose se sonrojó y desvió la vista. No quería que él supiera que, de alguna manera u otra, esperaba una historia de amor tan fascinante como la de Haven e Iain, los protagonistas de Eternos; conocer a un chico que despertara todos sus sentidos, que hiciera que su corazón palpitara con violencia, que pudiera confiar firmemente en él y querer pasar cada segundo a su lado. Aunque, por su experiencia, eso era mucho pedir.

Cuando acabaron de desayunar, se dirigieron hacia los carruajes que los llevarían a Hogsmeade. El paisaje aún se veía terriblemente nublado y hacía un frío tremendo, pero Rose se estaba divirtiendo charlando con Scorpius, quien había resultado ser un gran conversador de temas desde banales hasta específicamente intelectuales.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- preguntó Scorpius encogiéndose de hombros y observando el inicio del pueblo.

-No lo sé- dijo Rose arrugando la nariz. La verdad era que hubiera preferido no salir de la sala común, pero si hubiera sido así, no estaría con él, una oportunidad que no siempre se tenía-. Podríamos ir a mirar tiendas-sugirió.

Scorpius comenzó a caminar a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-Realmente es un lindo día- comentó él observando el cielo-. Perfectamente romántico y todo eso.

-Y sin embargo aquí estamos los dos- completó Rose riendo-. Por cierto ¿por qué no tienes cita para hoy? Se me hace algo extraño.

Scorpius saltó para evitar un charco y luego dijo:

-Quizás no me animé a invitar a la chica que quería.

-¿Por qué no?- se sorprendió Rose, aunque en el fondo se alegraba.

-A veces siento que es demasiado perfecta para mí- admitió-. Si te soy sincero, tenía miedo de lo que me fuera a decir.

-Nunca sabrás si no lo intentas- aconsejó Rose. "Hipócrita" se dijo para sus adentros.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

Después de eso, dejaron las conversaciones referentes a esos temas y comenzaron a ver las vitrinas de las tiendas. La mayoría de ellas tenía decoraciones acordes a la fecha, algo que a Rose no le hizo gracia; no sabía por qué todos tenían que recordarle que no tenía novio. A pesar de eso, Scorpius la hizo olvidarse de todo por lo que siguió del día, pues no había dejado de hacerla reír, fue cuando se arrepintió de no haberlo conocido antes.

-¿Por qué no me crees?- preguntaba Scorpius riendo junto con ella.

-Porque no es posible que tú pusieras una bomba fétida en la habitación de tu padre cuando tenías siete años- razonó Rose sin poder dejar de reír por todas las tonterías que decía Scorpius.

-Era bastante travieso, de verdad- insistió él. Estaban yendo de regreso al castillo, pues pronto sería hora de la cena.

Una llovizna había dado lugar en aquél preciso instante, cuando Rose se atrevió a verlo a los ojos por completo esta vez. Su mirada tenía un brillo entre divertido y cálido, algo que la hizo ruborizarse. Había tenido un día muy lindo, tanto que hasta se había olvidado de sus desgracias amorosas.

Al llegar a Hogwarts el encanto se rompió. Se separaron cuando las amigas de Rose la vieron llegar, dispuestas a contarle lo que les había sucedido en su día. Rose supo que la esperaban largas horas de chismes sobre desastres amorosos y las nuevas noticias sobre las actuales parejas del colegio. Le dirigió una sonrisa de disculpa a Scorpius, quien sólo le sonrió y se fue a cenar solo a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Cuando Rose regresó a la sala común de los Premios Anuales esa noche, pasadas las once, se encontró con que Scorpius estaba de nuevo en pijama, cubierto por su edredón, leyendo el libro Eternos con una sonrisa de diversión en el rostro.

-¿Tienes una adicción a ese edredón o es mi imaginación?- dijo Rose burlona, observándolo cerca del sofá con los brazos cruzados.

Scorpius sólo le sacó la lengua infantilmente y siguió leyendo. Rose rió y fue a su habitación a cambiarse, poniéndose la pijama más calientita que había en su armario, pero aún así tenía frío.

-Ahora sabes por qué uso esto- le reprochó Scorpius señalando el edredón cuando la vio aparecer de nuevo, temblando.

-Cállate y hazme un lugar- dijo Rose rodando los ojos.

Scorpius le dirigió una mirada que no supo interpretar, y movió un poco el edredón para que ella también se calentara con él. Rose podía sentir la enorme cercanía con el rubio, quien le había pasado un brazo por los hombros con discreción. No era que a Rose le incomodara, sobre todo cuando se abrazó a él como quien no quiere la cosa. Luego de lo que habían vivido juntos ese día, fue algo que le pareció natural; sentir su corazón palpitando, cerca de ella, sus cuerpos tan cerca el uno de otro que sus respiraciones se habían sincronizado, leer juntos la misma página del libro y reír por los comentarios que hacían… dejar de ver el libro y concentrarse en sus miradas…

Los ojos de Scorpius estaban intensamente clavados en los suyos, Rose no pudo evitar ver sus labios, tentadoramente cerca como para evitar aproximarse un poco más. Era el ambiente perfecto, el momento perfecto, el chico perfecto…

-Espera- dijo Scorpius de repente, alejándose un poco, bajando a Rose de la nube en la que estaba, haciéndola avergonzarse de lo que había estado a punto de suceder.

Con la cara hirviéndole de vergüenza, Rose se incorporó y caminó hasta la puerta de su habitación, siendo interceptada en el camino por Scorpius.

-Lo siento, Rose- dijo él con cierto rubor en las mejillas, ¿qué acaso él disfrutaba verla incómoda o sólo quería burlarse de ella? Pensó Rose enojada.

-Olvídalo- dijo ella, demasiado decepcionada por otro mal trago amoroso como para reclamarle algo.

-No, déjame explicarte- pidió Scorpius como último recurso-. Yo de verdad quería besarte hace un momento. No – se corrigió-. De verdad quiero besarte, es sólo que… no sabía qué… no sé cómo… ¡Me gustas! ¿de acuerdo?- estalló al fin. Rose estaba sin palabras-. Pero después de la conversación de la mañana sobre mi lentitud y todo eso… me hizo dudar ¿feliz?- parecía contrariado consigo mismo-. Tú eres la chica de la que te hablé en Hogsmeade.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar que soy demasiado para ti?- preguntó Rose después de segundos en los que nadie dijo nada, ella estaba muy sorprendida como para pensar en algo más.

-Pues eso- intentó explicar él-. Me atraías, durante mucho tiempo fue así, y después dije "bien, ahora vivimos juntos, quizás pueda intentar algo con ella", pero no, resultó que eres la persona más inteligente, hermosa y graciosa que he conocido. Pensé que si te pedía salir conmigo podrías pensar que era… inferior.

El modo en que Scorpius se confesó ante ella fue suficiente para hacerla reír. No fue una risa cruel como de rechazo, sino una completamente diferente de felicidad por al final darse cuenta de cómo eran las cosas.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?- preguntó Scorpius al fin, moviendo exageradamente los brazos.

-Que es verdad que eres más lento de lo que creí- soltó Rose dejando de reír, pero con una sonrisa extendiéndose por su rostro.

Scorpius la miró culpablemente. Rose se acercó un poco más para rozar sus labios con los suyos, provocando miles de sensaciones en ella.

-Volvamos al sofá- pidió en voz baja. Scorpius asintió con una gran sonrisa y pronto estuvieron de nuevo donde antes, resguardados del frío bajo el edredón y sin prestar nada de atención al libro, que yacía olvidado en una mesita.

**Hola!**

**El libro que se menciona es mi favorito, después de Harry Potter, claro, es de la maravillosa autora Kirsten Miller, el título es "Eternos" en español y "The eternal ones" en inglés. Altamente recomendable si crees en almas gemelas, no es el típico cursi de amor, hay literalmente de todo xD **

**Bien, ¿qué les pareció? Yo pienso que quedó algo flojo, pero creo que fue porque me extendí más de lo debido hehe. Eso y las prisas por querer subirlo hoy xD si ven algún error, por favor díganme y lo corregiré de inmediato. **

**Espero que hayan tenido un hermoso San Valentín! Les envío todos mis buenos deseos hoy y siempre. **

**Nos leemos!**


	3. El juego de las piedras

Para Xime (Petite) y Dominique Jackson, por siempre alentarme con sus lindas palabras.

Todo lo que reconozcan es de J.K. Rowling.

**El juego de las piedras.**

Rose observaba con aburrimiento el salón donde se impartía la clase de Historia de la Magia, todos sus compañeros estaban cínicamente dormidos sobre los pupitres, unos cuántos de ellos roncaban sin ningún tipo de disimulo, aunque al profesor Binns no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo, seguro ya estaría acostumbrado a años y años de lo mismo.

Estaba en quinto año y los TIMOS estaban a punto de comenzar en dos semanas, por lo que todos los de su año estaban vueltos locos estudiando en cada momento que tenían. A ella no le preocupaba mucho, se sabía los libros prácticamente de memoria, no es que fuera pretenciosa, pero era la verdad ¿qué más podría decir? Era la mejor en su clase y parecía que su cerebro era un cofre interminable de conocimientos, a palabras de Albus, su primo y mejor amigo desde que tenía uso de razón.

Se sobresaltó, al igual que todos los que ya estaban en un profundo sueño, al escuchar la campana que señalaba el final de la clase. De inmediato el salón quedó casi vacío, pues nadie quería quedarse en ese sofocante lugar más de lo estrictamente necesario. Con calma, Rose tomó sus cosas en sus brazos, emocionada de que al fin podría descansar algo al ser esa su última clase del día. Con una energía que la caracterizaba, se dirigió a la salida mientras brincaba, jugando a que sus pies cayeran en una piedra diferente del piso a cada paso, sin saber que estaba a punto de atropellar a alguien.

-¡Lo siento mucho!- exclamó completamente avergonzada. Había chocado con la espalda de un chico, tirando los pergaminos y libros que llevaba en sus brazos.

-No hay problema- dijo Scorpius Malfoy con esa sonrisa que derretía a Rose, caballerosamente, la ayudó a recoger sus cosas. Rose estaba más roja que un tomate.

-Gracias- murmuró evitando verlo a los ojos, esos ojos grises tan cálidos que eran bien conocidos por ella, por todo el tiempo que los había observado sin que él se diera cuenta.

-¿Ibas a comer?- preguntó el chico rubio una vez que estuvieron de pie. Rose asintió- ¿te importa si te acompaño?

-Sí… no, digo…- ¿por qué tenía que trabársele la lengua justo en ese momento?- vamos- dijo al fin. Scorpius había tenido la decencia de no reírse de ella por ese error, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Rose, era difícil saberlo cuando el chico era de los que sonreía todo el tiempo, haciendo que unos lindos hoyuelos se formaran en sus mejillas.

Comenzaron a caminar, Rose intentaba no seguir con su juego de las piedras del piso, pero a veces era inevitable, al menos trataba que no se notara mucho cuando saltaba; era un juego que había inventado con Albus: el que tocara una de las líneas que dividían cada piedra, perdía.

Se sentía incómoda porque no sabía de qué hablar con Scorpius, ese chico acababa de entrar en su vida ese año, aunque no podría decirse exactamente que lo conocía. No había hablado con él absolutamente nada en todo lo que llevaban de colegio. Él iba a Hufflepuff (una gran sorpresa para todos al principio, pero después comprendieron que era una persona encantadora y que no podría haber quedado en otra casa) y ella a Ravenclaw, pero aún así no compartían muchas clases y nunca habían coincidido, hasta ese día en el tren…

Rose había sido nombrada prefecta, algo nada sorpresivo para nadie de la familia, o de Hogwarts, pues tenía una fama pulcra de inteligencia y una corrección juguetona que a muchos les encantaba. Pero el primero de septiembre, al entrar en el vagón de los prefectos vio a alguien que le quitó el aliento completamente, era rubio, alto y fuerte, con unos ojos grises de mirada gentil y una sonrisa contagiosa. Eran los únicos que habían llegado, así que Rose se sintió incómoda, o quizás confundida ¿acababa de entrar al cielo?

-Hola- había dicho el chico rubio sonriéndole-. Soy Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy.

-Rose Weasley- había dicho ella con la garganta seca y el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora.

-¿Qué tal tu verano, Rose?- preguntó él con una familiaridad que a ella se le hizo difícil no seguir con la plática.

-Bastante entretenido ¿y el tuyo?

-No me quejo- contestó él encogiéndose de hombros, señalándole un lugar frente a él para que se sentara.

Después de eso Rose no había hablado mucho con él, pues era casi un completo extraño, pero le gustaba verlo de vez en cuando, saludarlo por los pasillo si lo veía por allí, hacer que sus horarios en las rondas coincidieran… bien, el caso es que estaba completamente loca por Scorpius Malfoy, el único chico que podía dejarla sin habla y eso ya era decir mucho.

De improvisto, Scorpius Malfoy echó a correr, siguiendo el juego de las piedras, brincando como maníaco.

-¡Te ganaré, Rose Weasley!- exclamó Scorpius cuando iba algunos pasos más adelante.

Sin tener tiempo de reaccionar, Rose soltó una risa cantarina y siguió con el juego, alcanzándolo por poco.

-Eres una buena oponente, debo admitirlo- jadeó Scorpius cuando se detuvieron antes de llegar a las puertas del comedor, muchos que iban entrando por las puertas se les quedaban viendo, creyendo que habían perdido la razón.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- rió Rose estando a su lado.

-No lo sé- confesó él- supongo que te vi incómoda y pensé que con una pequeña carrera te darías cuenta de que no había por qué estarlo.

Rose sonrió divertida.

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero… ¿te habían dicho que eres tan intuitivo que das miedo?

-¿De verdad doy miedo?- dijo claramente consternado - lo siento, no fue mi intención…

-Tranquilo, no lo decía tan en serio…- dijo Rose arrepentida de haberlo dicho-. No era para que te sintieras mal…

Scorpius sonrió traviesamente.

-Eres muy fácil de engañar, pelirroja. Katie me lo dice todo el tiempo, estoy acostumbrado- todos sabían que Katie Tomas, una chica de Gryffindor, era la mejor amiga del rubio, siempre se les veía juntos. Muchos habían creído que eran novios, pero había resultado que ella salía con un muggle.

Rose lo miró falsamente indignada y con las manos en la cadera, como si estuviera realmente ofendida, aunque en realidad estaba extrañada de que él hubiera tomado tanta confianza con ella tan rápido.

-No te enojes, Vamos pelirroja, te invito a comer. Mira, allí está Katie esperando por nosotros- señaló la mesa de la casa de Hufflepuff, donde una chica muy linda de piel morena le hacía señas exageradas a Scorpius, atrayendo la atención de muchos.

Tomó a Rose de la mano sin darle tiempo para contestar y la dirigió hasta su mejor amiga. Rose estaba perpleja.

-¡Oh, Scorpius Malfoy!- exclamó Katie poniéndose una mano en la frente en un gesto dramático- me has hecho esperar tanto que creí que algo malo te había sucedido, sabes que mi comida no sabe igual si no estás…

-Te ruego me perdones, amada hermana- dijo Scorpius con el mismo gesto, dejándose caer a su lado y abrazándola con exageración-. No volverá a suceder, no quiero volver a los calabozos a los que usted me ha hecho entrar la vez pasada… esa vez fue como haber visto a mi abuelo en ropa interior y usted sabe que eso es escalofriante…

-¡Scorpius!- exclamó Katie divertida dejando el juego de lado-. ¡me hiciste imaginar a tu abuelo en ropa interior!

-Pues que mente tan pervertida tienes- se lamentó el chico pasándole un plato a Rose, que los miraba sin saber qué decir. Cuando Scorpius se dio cuenta de la mirada de la pelirroja, dijo un tanto avergonzado-: disculpa que hayas escuchado todo eso, es que esta pequeña de aquí- señaló a Katie con la cabeza- a veces no se puede controlar, tú sabes, me ama demasiado…

Katie bufó y le sacó la lengua.

-Que bueno que nos acompañas, Rose- dijo la chica alegremente-. Vi cómo Scorpius te arrastraba hasta acá pero eres libre de irte si quieres.

-Está bien- rió Rose. Conocía a Katie por ser amiga de algunos de sus primos y ciertamente le agradaba-. No sabía que ser secuestrada de esta manera fuera tan divertido.

-Cuando quieras- dijo Scorpius galante, sonriéndole con picardía.

-Deja de ligar frente a mí – dijo Katie aburrida-. Sabes que me da náuseas.

Rose estaba roja, pero esperaba que no lo notaran, ¿de verdad Scorpius Malfoy estaba ligando con ella? Así lo parecía, pues él también tenía cierto rubor en las mejillas y se había quedado en silencio. Pudo haber jurado que Katie hacía una mueca de dolor por haber sido pateada debajo de la mesa.

-¿Qué tal llevas lo de los TIMOS, Rose?- preguntó Katie amablemente- parece que eres la única que no ha enloquecido.

Rose rió con su acostumbrada risa cantarina y dijo:

-No lo sé, supongo que estoy acostumbrada a la locura en casa y esto no es nada.

-Al menos eso te ayuda- siguió Katie sirviéndose grandes cantidades de comida-. Yo estoy casi todo el tiempo con este loco y aún no me acostumbro del todo, tengo mis pequeños ataques de estrés.

-¿Pequeños ataques de estrés? ¡la semana pasada casi me matas con un cojín volador!

-Era un cojín…

-Sí, ¡pero lo habías transformado en piedra!

Rose no había podido parar de reír en todo lo que duró la comida, ciertamente esos dos eran muy graciosos. No tenía idea de que Scorpius fuera tan cómico y juguetón; se preguntó por qué sería de ese modo, con la familia que tenía, pero aún así, comenzó a gustarle más, si es que eso era posible.

Después de esa comida, Albus llegó por ella para prácticamente obligarla a que lo ayudara con varios temas de pociones en los que él no era para nada bueno. Rose se despidió de los dos amigos con una sonrisa radiante en los labios y fue a ayudar a su primo, quien no había notado la mirada que Scorpius le dirigía a su prima, por todo el estrés acumulado.

**Rose/Scorpius**

Habían transcurrido casi dos años desde ese acontecimiento, al que le habían seguido muchos más. Rose estaba cada vez más enamorada de Scorpius y él, pues… Rose no estaba segura de ser correspondida.

Era día de San Valentín, Rose odiaba ese día porque nunca lo había celebrado con alguien a manera romántica, así que simplemente esa fecha le daba urticaria y se dedicaba a refunfuñar en contra de "el día más comercial del año".

Su aversión se vio en aumento esa misma mañana, cuando al ir a desayunar, vio un alboroto en las puertas del comedor. Se acercó un poco y notó que todas eran chicas que se reían coquetamente y otras lanzaban besos al aire.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó a una chica de primero que tenía las mejillas rojas.

-Scorpius Malfoy nos está regalando flores a todas, ¿no es lindo?

Efectivamente, cuando Rose se acercó un poco más, pudo notar que su amor platónico estaba hechizando flores rojas para que se multiplicaran y todas las chicas obtuvieran una, diciéndoles al tiempo lo bien que todas lucían y lo afortunado que se sentiría él de que una de ellas fuera su novia, aunque debía de admitir que no tendría tanta suerte, pues una chica ya ocupaba su corazón.

-Como te dije una vez, está muy loco- dijo Katie llegando al lado de Rose, observando a su amigo con diversión-, pero no me negarás que tiene un buen corazón.

Rose se mordió el labio y siguió de largo hacia su mesa en Ravenclaw.

Odiaba ese día y él sólo lo había empeorado, se sentía desplazada, poca cosa. ¿Alguien le gustaba? o mejor dicho ¿estaba enamorado de alguien? Tomó aire fuertemente y se dijo que no dejaría que Scorpius Malfoy aplastara su autoestima dándoles obsequios a todas esas chicas y a ella ni siquiera dirigirle una mirada, además de gritar a los cuatro vientos que estaba enamorado de alguien que por supuesto no era ella. Pasaría ese día como todos los de cada año: comiendo chocolate a montones y visitando a Hagrid. Después iría a Hogsmeade el fin de semana y ese pasaría a ser un mal recuerdo para los años venideros. ¿Qué si estaba siendo pesimista? Sí, quizás un poco, pero ver al chico que le gustaba tratando a TODAS las chicas como princesas le provocaba náuseas.

-¿Sigues con tu idea de odiar San Valentín?- preguntó una voz femenina a su lado. Era Dakota, su mejor amiga que iba en su misma casa, quien estaba enamorada de su primo Albus desde primer año.

-No estoy de humor- gruñó Rose sorbiendo su avena, aumentando su desagrado al ver a su amiga con una de las rosas de Scorpius.

-No dejes que eso te afecte- dijo Dakota señalando las puertas del comedor-. Anda, sigue con tu buen humor de siempre y estoy segura de que Scorpius te invita a salir, sólo evita no golpearlo cuando intente tomarte de la mano…

Y es que Rose Weasley podía ser una chica muy alegre, pero de cariñosa no tenía nada, por lo que le provocaban arcadas ver a la gente cursi y melosa por los pasillos.

-¡Hola, chicas!- saludó Scorpius minutos después cuando llegó junto a ellas a la mesa de Ravenclaw con una divertida Katie, quien llevaba dos flores rojas cortesía de Scorpius, en las manos.

-Gracias por la rosa, Scorp- dijo Dakota como saludo.

-¿Rose, te sientes bien?- preguntó Katie con ojo crítico- te ves pálida.

-Sí, perfecto- gruñó Rose sin despegar su mirada de su plato.

-Lo que pasa es que tiene… una especie de alergia a San Valentín, nada grave, le da todos los años…- explicó Dakota sin darle importancia.

-Pero el año pasado no te vimos así- dijo Scorpius frunciendo el entrecejo.

Rose levantó la mirada, esperando que sus ojos no reflejaran su dolor al rechazo no hablado de Scorpius.

-Porque tenía la suerte de estar en la enfermería con los huesos del brazo rotos por el partido de quidditch, ¿recuerdan?

Scorpius la miró directo a los ojos, pero Rose rehuyó su mirada lo más posible.

-No entiendo porqué no te gusta este día- dijo él con un aire divertido en la voz que enfadó a Rose. En definitiva no se sentía de humor para eso.

-Olvídenlo, me voy a clase- Rose tomó sus cosas y dejó su desayuno a medio terminar, al fin y al cabo no tenía hambre y el vacío en su estómago sólo era provocado por la desilusión-. Hasta luego.

Dicho esto, salió a paso rápido directo a las mazmorras, sin poder evitar que una lágrima traviesa saliera de sus ojos como el único vestigio de tristeza de la chica, quien de inmediato compuso una sonrisa, como era su costumbre.

Rose se movió con disgusto cuando sintió algo haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla. Se había quedado dormida en la sala común de los prefectos después de la última reunión, teniendo los ojos de Scorpius clavados en ella todo el tiempo, dirigiéndole una mirada que nunca había visto en él, como si estuviera preocupado por ella o pensando demasiado. De cualquier manera, se había decidido a que nada que tuviera que ver con él le importaría más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Cuando sintió que lo que fuera que le acariciara la mejilla de esa manera era demasiado insistente, abrió los ojos despacio y con pereza. Lo primero que vio fue los ojos grises que más le gustaban en todo el mundo. Cuando pudo enfocar bien, distinguió a Scorpius Malfoy sentado en el suelo frente a ella de modo que sus rostros quedaran cerca, con una rosa roja en la mano (que Rose sospechaba como responsable de su despertar) y su usual sonrisa.

-Vaya que tienes el sueño pesado- comentó el chico de buen humor.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿qué hora es?- preguntó Rose tallándose los ojos e incorporándose.

-Media noche y vine a darte esto- contestó el chico, tendiéndole a Rose la rosa con la que la había despertado. Rose debía admitir que la flor olía bastante bien, y si se mezclaba con la colonia que usaba Scorpius, la hacían la combinación perfecta-. Sé que no te gusta San Valentín, así que no puedes quejarte, porque te la doy un día después.

Rose no pudo evitar reír, dándose cuenta por primera vez de que toda la sala estaba llena de fragantes flores de todos los tipos y tamaños. Se levantó de golpe, llevada por la sorpresa, pensando que seguía dormida y que estaba teniendo el más lindo de los sueños, donde quizás Scorpius Malfoy sí estaba enamorado de ella.

-No sabía cuáles eran tus favoritas- se excusó el chico dudando por primera vez.

-¿Por qué…?- Rose no podía formular la pregunta, tenía un nudo en la garganta. Nadie había hecho algo así por ella nunca. Se volvió hacia él y lo miró directo a los ojos. Sin darse cuenta se acercaron el uno al otro con lentitud.

-Porque pensaba pedirte… ayer… que fueras mi novia, pero surgió todo eso del "odio San Valentín" y no quería…- carraspeó-. No quería que me rechazaras por eso…

-No creo que te hubiera rechazado por eso- acotó Rose sonriendo avergonzada, aunque con el corazón latiéndole violentamente.

-¿Entonces me habrías rechazado de todos modos?- preguntó Scorpius sin perder la oportunidad de abrazarla por la cintura, causándole a Rose un sentimiento placentero en la piel.

-No lo sabrás nunca si no lo preguntas- dijo Rose acercándose cada vez más a él, haciendo que sus rostros quedaran más juntos que antes.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó Scorpius casi en un susurro, pero lleno de tantos sentimientos que Rose se sintió desfallecer.

Rose asintió con una radiante sonrisa. Scorpius se inclinó un poco más y la besó con delicadeza en los labios, haciéndola estremecer; sus piernas parecían gelatina y todo su cuerpo parecía estar bailando la conga internamente.

Y gracias al juego de las piedras en su quinto año, al fin su amor platónico… ya no era platónico.

**Hola!**

**Al fin les traigo el último capítulo de este Especial. Perdonen la tardanza, pero he estado algo ocupada. Espero haya sido de su agrado, cualquier cosa ya saben, un lindo review lo arregla =D. Algunas de ustedes me pidieron extender el segundo capítulo, debo confesar que mi idea original era dejarlo así, pero si se me ocurre algo no duden en que lo escribiré y se los haré saber, sólo que no sé cuándo podrá ser eso, sobre todo ahora que ya estoy en exámenes. Gracias por su comprensión. **

**Espero que todos hayan tenido una linda semana xD**

**Nos leemos!**


End file.
